Dark Fire
by kpeterson
Summary: With the wall down between the human and Fey lands the night court decides someone is needed from their court to monitor the borders of the Spring court.Raven, Rhysand's only living sister, volunteers herself for the job.Longing for a way to prove herself to her brother as a strong warrior.Will she be able to save the fallen male High Lord of spring as well as Protect Prythian?


A/N I do not own any of Sarah J. Maas' characters, but Raven is mine

Raven drummed her fingers on the table as she looked around at the people who surrounded her. The arguing amongst them, to her, had seemed to go on for hours though in reality it probably had been less than thirty minutes. She met they eyes of her heavily pregnant best friend and high lady who seemed just as irritated as she was. She flared her wings and turned her eyes to her older brother trying to hold back the feeling of resentment that bubbled up in her every time she looked at him since the war against Hybern. Everyone had been allowed to fight except for her the high lords only living sister.

She thought back to the day she had gotten word in the Illyrian camps about the death of her mother and sister. How her father and Rhysand had went for revenge and only one had returned. Making Rhysand the new High Lord of the Nigh Court. When their father had died not only had Rhysand gotten a boost in his power Ravens power had increased as well. She was nowhere near as strong as her brother but could still easily handle her own against any High Lord who pushed against her. Rhysand had kept her hidden and training in the Illyrian war camps until the war came and then moved her to Valaris for protection he claimed. She knew it was because if something would have happened to him and Feyra both the Title of High Lady would have come to her. A first in the history of Fey, but they had both survived and Raven had missed her chance at revenge on Hybern for what they had done to her family.

Raven brought her attention back to the conversation that was taking place amongst the inner court. "It has to be someone Tamlin doesn't know. Otherwise he won't let them into his court. Someone outside of the inner circle. They can't be Illyrian because of the wings. Maybe a Darkbringer?" Mor suggested looking to her cousin for the response. "That sounds like a wonderful idea cousin. Any ideas who we should send?" Rhys purred sarcastically. Raven knew he and his mate had been wracking their brain for days on who would be a good candidate to infiltrate the spring court and keep an eye on their borders now that the wall was down. Raven took a moment to survey her brother once again. His violet eyes danced with amusement as he stared at Mor and ran a hand through his dark hair as he thought. Raven looked down at the table in front of her that was shined to the point she could see her reflection in it. The same violet eyes and dark hair made up her facial features. She could have easily been the female twin of her brother. The only difference between them was where his eyes were flecked with the silver of starlight hers where fleck with red the color of fire. Her mother before her death had always told her it was the fire that burned with in her. That fire in her was the reason her father had sent her to train with the Illyrians. A hard task for any woman, but she had done it and taken the rights just like her bother had. She was the only woman to ever touch the stone that stood at the top of the mountain. The men of the camp had all called foul. Insisted that she had cheated somehow but her brother and his friends had stood behind her. Had become proud of the warrior she had become, and yet they had not allowed her to fight for her court. Had sent her to hide away in Valeris like a scared woman.

She spoke before she even knew what was coming out of her mouth "Send me" she said tearing her eyes from her reflection to meet her brothers shocked gaze. "Send me. He doesn't know me. Has no clue you have a sister left alive no one does except those in Valeris. I can pretend I am running from someone in this court seeking asylum. Glamour myself to not look so much like you." The plans were coming together as she spoke quietly ignoring all the eyes that had turned toward her. "Absolutely not!" Rhys had said his power rumbling through the room. "I'm strong Rhys stronger than most women and can stand my own. He wouldn't turn away a woman in need of shelter no matter how far he has fallen." She soothed gently watching as Feyra gently ran a hand down his arm. "I'm your best bet. Plus, I am one a Dementi. I would be able to contact you from his court another plus we have to consider.' Stubbornness shown in Rhys eyes. The same stubbornness that shone in hers. Neither of them would back down easily. "It's a good idea Rhys." Feyra said gently. He turned shocked eyes on his mate who only smiled at him gently. "We make plans we think out ways for her to escape if things go South. She is a trained warrior like you Rhys one you have said on multiple occasions could you, Cassian, and Azriel and run for your money. Give her a chance." Raven pursed her lips in. a thin line wondering if her brother would listen or forbid her from helping like he had during the war.

Their eyes met once again and the look in them caused Raven to flare her wings as he stared her down. "Fine" he stated grimly. "I don't like it and I don't think it's a good idea, but your right you're our best chance. We send you in you do only what you are told to do and report back to me daily. The first hint that you get that things are going bad you get out of there." He said standing and crossing his arms. Raven stood nodding as she did so. "As you wish High Lord. When shall I be prepared to leave?" she asked tucking her wings in tight to her back and then pushing them into the void between worlds to hide them away during her mission. "Tomorrow at dawn. Az and I will come up with escape plans and brief you before you leave. Get some rest, you'll need it." He stated before turning his back to her and walking out the door behind him. She only stared after him as he left before winnowing out of the house. A fire burning at her soul.


End file.
